


XJB搞1

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万/克罗斯/克洛泽





	XJB搞1

托尼带着耳机，看着前面站在台上的人发愣。耳机里的歌声盖过了台上的人的声音，只有在切歌时才能有一点聒噪的声音漏进来。

忽然面前有一瓶水递了过来，托尼回过神转头看着坐到自己旁边的莱万，扯下一边的耳机接过饮料，“谢谢。”

莱万把自己手中的饮料放到面前的桌子上，  
“你说这种联谊有什么作用吗？”

托尼笑了笑，“少不了的。”

莱万转头撑着额角看着托尼，“说实话我真的挺喜欢你的。”

托尼疑惑的看了他一眼。

“有时候我也会和米洛谈起你。”

听到克洛泽的名字托尼眼神有些闪躲，拿起饮料喝了一大口，  
“我有什么好谈的。”

莱万看到托尼的样子咧嘴笑了笑，  
“米洛说你和我是一样的，有些东西需要别人去挖掘，”莱万停顿了一下。

托尼拿着饮料瓶的手越来越用力，掩饰似的又喝了几口。

“所以我想过来邀请你。”

“邀请我做什么？”托尼感觉手里的饮料开始变重，他不得不把它放到桌子上。

莱万拿过托尼喝剩下的饮料盖上了盖子，  
“你知道吗，我和米洛准备稍微改变一下我们的开放性的关系。”

“什么意思？”莱万的声音在托尼听来有些缥缈，他像莱万刚刚那样单手撑着额角，眼神有些迷离地看着莱万。

“我不是说了吗，我其实挺喜欢你的……”

————————

“都这么久不用了，我怎么知道放到哪里去了？”  
莱万用脑袋和肩膀夹着手机，站在柜子前挨个抽屉翻找，  
“找到了，我看一下还有没有新的了。”

莱万从抽屉中拿出一个小盒，刚要打开就听到身后传来的声音，  
“哦，他醒了，那我就先开始了。”说完便挂掉电话走向托尼。

托尼一醒来就发现自己浑身赤裸地坐在一个类似桌子上的地方，自己的四肢都被绑了起来，双手被绑住向上拉起，腿被弯起压在胸口，脚腕和大腿被皮带绑在一起向两边分开，自己的阴茎和后穴完全的暴露了出来。

看到莱万向自己走过来，托尼想要挣扎，却一点力气都用不上。想要说些什么，又因为口中被塞了一个口球只能发出呜呜的声音。他只能一边用喉咙发出声音一边摇着头表达自己的想法。

莱万走到托尼面前，将那个小盒子打开放在桌子上，抬手解开托尼嘴里的口球。因为长时间口水不能正常地吞咽，口球上粘连着唾液，拿开时拉出几道银丝，还有一些从托尼的嘴角流出，一直顺着下巴的弧线向下蔓延。

托尼稍微花了一点时间才用发酸的嘴巴发出声音，“你要干什么？”

莱万伸出手指，指尖轻轻划过托尼的穴口，然后握住了他还没有睡醒的阴茎，  
“我在对你发出邀请。”

莱万这一碰让托尼抖了一下，这是一种从未有过的感觉，残存的羞耻感使他想要躲开莱万的手，但是由于腿被绑了起来，他只能用颤抖做着最后的反抗，“不要、碰我……”

莱万没有理会托尼，手继续撸动着他的阴茎，看着它以肉眼可见的速度涨大起来，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的龟头，刺激它分泌出些微透明的淫液。

托尼的呼吸越来越重，本能使得他想要将身子蜷缩起来，但是双腿被绑住拉开不能合拢也使不上力，只能不住地拉紧绑着双手的绳子，手也不停的握紧又松开。

“看，它很喜欢呢……”莱万看着已经完全硬了起来的阴茎，停下了手上的动作，伸手勾起托尼的下巴让他面对自己，  
“怎么哭了？这才刚开始呢。”

“求你……放开我……”眼泪微微模糊了托尼的视线，他眨了几下眼，眼眶里的泪水也被挤了出来，顺着脸颊滑到莱万的手上。

莱万抹掉托尼脸上的眼泪，又捏住他的下巴迫使他抬起头，“我会放开的，不过要再等一会。”  
说完低头吻上了托尼湿润的嘴唇，另一只手也摸到刚刚打开放在一边的小盒子，从里面挖出一块软膏后，摸索着把软膏涂抹在托尼的穴口。

在莱万的手指触碰到那隐秘的地方时，托尼就瞪大了双眼，想要摇头拒绝又被捏住下巴不能动弹，想要把口腔中莱万的舌尖推出去却又被莱万捉住吮吸。  
眼泪又开始慢慢填满他的眼眶，而这一次，不仅仅是因为羞耻感。

就着软膏的润滑，莱万的一根手指戳进了托尼的后穴，托尼的一声呻吟被莱万堵在了喉口，只发出了一声闷哼。下意识地绞紧后穴，后背的肌肉也绷紧，但随着莱万开始缓慢抽插手指，托尼的后背很快就又软了下来，只有后穴依旧紧致。

莱万一边扩张一边将带进去的软膏也涂在他的穴壁上，从未被探索过的后穴一阵阵收缩，不知道是想要把这个第一次来的异物推出去，还是想把它吞得更多。  
莱万看着托尼明亮的眼睛渐渐失神，刚刚还一直抗拒着自己的舌尖也开始迎合自己的吻，喉口漏出些微的轻哼。

莱万弯了弯眼，微向后退离开了托尼的唇，无视掉对方不舍的动作。

后穴中的软膏开始起作用，托尼忽然感觉下腹一阵燥热，莱万在自己后穴中抽插搅动的手指带来地感觉也越来越小，他甚至有一种想让莱万再伸进一根手指的想法。

而这时莱万也将第二根手指探了进来，“感觉怎么样？”  
两根手指在托尼的后穴中到处摸索，在找到那一处凸起时莱万停顿了一下，轻声问到。  
托尼紧紧咬着嘴唇不愿开口，坚守着最后的理智。

莱万看着还在坚持的托尼，勾唇笑了笑，手指按了下去。

“啊……”突如其来的刺激让托尼轻叫了出来，但他又立即咬紧牙关不让自己再发出声音，阴茎已经硬到不行了，随着药膏的作用越来越明显，一股想要射精的感觉也随之而来。

莱万看到托尼咬住下唇的样子，抽出了自己的手指，转身又走到那个柜子前翻找着什么。

而这边在莱万抽出手指后就突然空虚的托尼，不自觉地收缩着后穴，他感觉随着自己的呼吸，小腹上的燥热感逐渐蔓延到了全身，他无意识地挪动着屁股，想要有什么东西能碰到自己的后穴，但是由于身体几乎被固定住，动作的幅度很。被绑起来的手用力地拉扯着，手腕被勒得泛红。

身后的呼吸声越来越重，细微的呻吟声已经无法再忍住了，莱万这才从抽屉里拿出项圈回到托尼身边。但他还是只是站着，没有别的动作。他要再等一会。

“嗯……”托尼的额角都开始冒了一层薄汗，后穴中的酥痒感简直要把他逼疯了，他感觉自己现在就像是在火炉中一样，全身的血液都在沸腾，连带着理智也燃烧殆尽。

“感觉怎么样？”莱万的手抚上了托尼的胸口，轻声问到。

在莱万的手触碰到托尼时，他抖了一下，但随后他便感觉自己身上的热量顺着莱万的指尖流走，一阵阵的燥热感得到了缓解，这让他忍不住想要更多。

莱万也顺着托尼向自己挺胸的动作指尖拨弄着他的乳头，  
“……唔……啊……”

“什么感觉？”指甲刮蹭着托尼的乳尖，莱万将自己靠的更近，让自己的呼吸能够被托尼感受到。

“……唔……难受……”

“哪里难受？”

托尼摇着头，咬着嘴唇不愿说话。

莱万捏住托尼的乳头微微用力，“哪里难受？不说我就走了。”

“……不……唔……后……后面难受……”托尼最后的理智也消散了。

“难受怎么办？”莱万还在不停地引诱着他。

“呜……”托尼真的已经忍受不住了，眼泪被憋得流了满脸，  
“我……操我……我想让、让你操我……”  
终于说出来了，托尼感觉在说出这句话后自己竟然感觉到一阵轻松，而此时的他也没有再考虑什么羞耻感了，他现在只想被狠狠的填满。

听到这里的莱万满意的笑了，拿过项圈戴在了托尼的脖子上，解开腰带，自己早已坚挺的阴茎一下下地磨蹭着托尼的股缝，几次想要挺进又滑了过去。

托尼感受到屁股上粗大炙热的性器，穴口尽数做出自己看不到的媚态，口中也发出阵阵难耐的呻吟，“嗯……进来……”

“求我。”莱万俯身含住托尼的耳垂，轻咬了一下后又吻着他的脖颈，越过那个项圈一直到他的锁骨都留下了自己的印记。

“啊……”脖子上痒痒的，托尼忍不住侧过头微微后仰，“求你……快给我……啊……”

莱万扶着自己的阴茎，一点一点的将自己的性器挤进托尼紧致的后穴，然而才进去一个头，刚刚还难耐的人就忍不住想要叫停了，  
“疼……别……啊……给我……”

莱万没有理会托尼的胡言乱语，继续着自己的动作。由于药膏的作用莱万进去的不是十分艰难，在他完全挺进去后两人都发出一声闷哼。莱万强忍着紧致的快感，感觉托尼没有什么不适后开始抽动起来。

一直空虚的后穴被填满，浑身的欲望仿佛有了一个发泄口，在莱万刚开始抽插没几下时，托尼就颤抖着阴茎射了出来，白浊的精液撒到自己的小腹，向下流的速度还没开始加快就逐渐减慢，只能随着莱万一次次猛烈的撞击一点点地往下滑。

“啊……啊……哈……”托尼颤抖着将第一波的精液射净，来不及喘口气就被莱万死死的钉在桌子上，快感爬遍他的全身，双腿被分得更开，莱万每一次的挺进都顶到最深处，但下一次又仿佛到达了更深的地方。囊袋拍打着托尼的穴口，发出阵阵肉体碰撞的啪啪啪声。

绑起来的双手被勒得充血，莱万抬手松开了拉起他双手的绳子，解开绑着他脚腕和大腿的皮带，让托尼上身躺在桌子上，拉过他修长的两条腿放到自己的腰上，托尼也自觉的用两条腿紧紧缠住。

“舒服吗？嗯？”莱万放缓了抽插的速度，但没一下都十分用力，都能顶得托尼整个人晃一下。

“啊……舒服……快点……”托尼绞紧后穴，缠在莱万腰上的小腿也蹭着他的腰和屁股，催促着他加快速度，呻吟一声比一声更放荡。他现在已经失去了思考的能力，只能感受到后穴莱万粗大的阴茎不断的撞击，和前列腺被刺激带来的无尽的快感。

忽然莱万抽出了湿淋淋的阴茎，拉下托尼的双腿把他翻了个身压在桌子上，膝盖分开他的腿，扶着阴茎很轻易的捅进了他糟糕的后穴中。

“啊……唔啊……”又一次被填满的感觉让托尼爽得头皮发麻，侧头趴在桌子上大声的呻吟着。

莱万双手顺着托尼的腰线来回抚摸，然后摸到戴在托尼脖子上的项圈收紧了一个扣孔。虽然不会很紧但还是会让托尼有些难受，浅浅的窒息感让托尼更用力地收紧后穴，温热娇嫩的穴壁死死的绞着莱万的阴茎。

莱万掐着托尼腰间的软肉用力地挺动着腰身，每一次顶弄都是最深处，托尼收紧的后穴几次都差点让他忍不住射出来，堪堪忍住。

托尼张着嘴大口的喘着气，口水顺着嘴角流到了桌子上，胸口紧贴在桌面上，随着莱万的每一次抽插乳头也在桌面上来回摩擦，在他又一次尖叫着射精时莱万也终于把精液射在了他的后穴中。

可他还没有满足，穴壁还在蠕动包裹着莱万的阴茎，“……啊……还要……我……操我……”阴茎还埋在托尼的体内，莱万却没有动，托尼只能自己来回扭动屁股想要得到些微的快感。  
莱万抽出了阴茎，坐到了旁边的椅子上，一只手撸动着自己依旧坚挺的性器，看着已经难受到缩成一块的托尼，  
“过来。”

托尼看清楚莱万的方向想要向他挪，刚直起身子腿就一软趴到了地上，手扶着莱万的膝盖跪在他面前，抬头眼泪汪汪的看着莱万。

莱万手摩挲着他的下巴，“想要吗？”

“嗯……”

“那就自己来。”

托尼咬了咬下唇，艰难地撑起身子，背向莱万一只手撑着椅子扶手，另一只手向后扶着莱万的阴茎对准自己的穴口慢慢坐了下去。

“……啊……”托尼发出满意的呻吟声，刚刚莱万射在里面的精液被挤出来了一些，顺着大腿内侧往下滑。在把阴茎完全吞下去后托尼双手撑在扶手两侧，缓慢地上下耸动屁股，虽然慢，但是每一次向下时自己的重量总是能够把莱万的阴茎完全得吞进去。  
脖子上收紧的项圈已经沾满了托尼流下来的口水，那浅浅的窒息感让他更加兴奋。

莱万听到了开门的声音，自己身前的人很明显没有任何感觉。莱万回头看了一眼站在身后的克洛泽，  
“怎么现在才回来？”

克洛泽脱下外套，走到莱万身旁，  
“路上有点堵。”  
低头吻上他的嘴，和对方主动探进来的舌尖纠缠。

又走到托尼面前，捏着托尼的下巴让他抬起头看着自己。托尼看到眼前的克洛泽后好像有些回神，但后穴一阵阵的快感让他没有精力去想别的东西，扶着椅子扶手的上手抱在了克洛泽的腰上，手紧紧抓着克洛泽的衣服。

他太累了，已经没有力气去自己扭动屁股吞吐阴茎了。一点点地抬起屁股，这样的感觉根本无法满足后穴的空虚，那一股燥热和酥痒感又蔓延到他的全身。抬起来的的眼睛又蓄满了泪水，不停地呜咽着，“……不……难受……呜……”

“你做的很好。”克洛泽说。

莱万知道他是在对自己说，笑了一下没有回话。

克洛泽微微俯身含住托尼湿润的嘴唇，挑起他的舌尖吮吸。

“唔……”托尼拽着克洛泽衣角的手摸到了他的腰带，颤抖着双手解着，脖子上的项圈本就让他呼吸有些困难，克洛泽又堵住了他的嘴，更喘不上气了，解着克洛泽腰带的手抖得越来越厉害。

莱万被托尼逐渐减缓的动作憋得难受，忍不住抬手握住托尼的腰帮他和自己的阴茎缠绵。龟头顶开湿热的穴壁柱身不断摩擦着他的前列腺。

如果不是托尼扒着克洛泽的裤子，莱万还拖着他的屁股，恐怕托尼已经双腿无力地瘫在地上了。

托尼终于解开了克洛泽的裤子，但当他手握着克洛泽的阴茎上时又不知道还做些什么了。  
他眼神迷茫地看着克洛泽，一只手拉着他的衣服。

克洛泽微微一笑，引导着托尼低下头让他张口含住自己的阴茎。

从未做过这种事的托尼笨拙地吞吐着口中粗大的阴茎，舌尖胡乱地舔着柱身，几次因为莱万顶弄地太用力，让克洛泽的阴茎捣到了他的喉口，引得他一阵干呕。但他很快就学会了怎么去取悦口中的阴茎，顺着莱万的动作吞吐着。

莱万从椅子上站起来，捏着托尼腰身的手更加用力，下体捣弄着的动作也更凶狠。他空出一只手到托尼胸前揉搓着他的乳头，感觉到身下的人又开始颤栗，后穴开始不规则地收缩，莱万知道托尼又要射了，加快了身下的动作。

托尼吐出克洛泽的阴茎，轻叫着又一次射了出来。  
这次他终于支撑不住双腿颤抖着趴倒在地上……

“……啊……快……米洛……哦……”

托尼被一阵呻吟声吵醒，稍稍回过神的他看了一眼周围的环境，不久前的画面顿时如泉涌般填满他的脑海。托尼感觉自己的呼吸都要停止了，自己竟然……

僵硬地转头看向声音发出的地方，浴室里两个模糊的身影交叠在一起，做着最原始的解决欲望的动作。

“嗯……用力……啊……哈……”  
一声声呻吟钻进托尼的脑子里，仿佛在不断提醒他不久前他也发出了这种放荡的呻吟。

低头看了一眼自己，发现自己已经被清理干净了，他真的希望刚刚只是一场梦，可后穴一阵阵的酸痛和嗓子的不适感不断的提醒着他，那是真是发生的。

慌乱地从床上爬起来，忍着身体的不适穿上衣服想要在浴室里的两个人结束之前离开这里。  
但他高估了自己的身体状况，他刚从床上下来没走两步腿就一软，摔在了地上发出了声响。

浴室里的声音停顿了一下。托尼赶紧又爬起来强忍着逃离了这里，离开时听到身后传来一阵笑声。

——————


End file.
